Narusaku Halloween
by dbzgtfan2004
Summary: A nice little Halloween story for narusaku fans


Narusaku Halloween

By dbzgtfan2004

Hi everybody. I decided to make a narusaku Halloween story. This takes place in the Konoha Gakuen universe because I thought it would be a little more appropriate. Also I'm going to use one of the greatest Halloween songs ever made. Thriller by Michael Jackson. Anyways I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Thriller. They're own by Kishimoto and Michael Jackson

It was October 31st in the town of Konoha and tonight is the annual Halloween carnival. Everybody in Konoha Academy was so excited about going. It was Sakura's chance to ask Sasuke out. She approaches him and asks, "Um Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me to the Halloween carnival?"

"Why would I want to go out with a nobody like you? Besides I have somebody better in mind. Isn't that right, Karin?" Sasuke asked the girl right next to him.

"That's right my beloved Sasuke-kun. You're going out with me. So buzz off, you pink slut." Karin says

Sakura's heart was crushed. She thought she was going to cry but a yellow blur came to her rescue.

"That's no way to talk to Sakura-chan, teme. She wanted to go out with you and you blew it up in her face. You disgust me." Naruto says

"Thank you Naruto. I needed that."

"No worries. So you don't have anybody to go to the Halloween carnival tonight huh? Do you want to go out with me?"

"You want to go out with me? But what about Hinata? She's been wanting to go out with you for a long time."

"Well she did confront me the other day but then I told her maybe she can try Kiba and they just clicked. Ino's with Choji, Neji with Tenten and Shikamaru with Temari from Sunagakure Academy. So the only ones left are me, Rock Lee and Sai. You definitely don't want to go with the other two."

"Okay, I'll give you a chance. I'll see you tonight then." Sakura blushed.

The school day went by and soon it was dark and time to get ready for the carnival. Naruto was standing in front of a mirror wearing a black suit with an orange vest, black cape with orange inside and fangs in his mouth. He was going as a vampire.

"Sakura's going to love this. I'm sure just about every girl will go after me. I'm not sure if I should tell her the truth. She might not like me if she finds out that I'm a monster. No, I shouldn't think that way. She'll understand no matter what I say. Time for me to go."

He grabs his keys and wallet, locks the door and gets in his yellow Chevy Camaro and drives off to Sakura's house. He got out and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. Sakura was wearing a pink dress with a red cape and hood. She was blushing hard when she saw Naruto.

"You look so cute as red riding hood, Sakura-chan." Naruto says

"You look nice in your vampire costume, Naruto-kun." Sakura says blushing harder.

"Shall we go to the carnival, m'lady?"

"Yes we shall."

Naruto opened the door for Sakura and she stepped into Naruto's car and they drove off to the carnival. They arrived at the carnival to see all kinds of people in costumes going into the carnival. They got out of the car and went inside. They went on rides, Naruto won Sakura a pink fox and had a great time.

"I know a place where we can get some great scares." Naruto says as he points to a building that has a sign that says Thriller.

"I don't know about this, Naruto-kun. I'm afraid of haunted houses."

"Don't worry. If you get scared. I'll protect you."

"Okay. Let's go."

They go inside and end up in a foggy room when a monster pops out and scared Sakura. Then the music began.

**It's close to midnight**

**Something evil's lurking in the dark**

**Under The Moonlight**

**You see a sight that almost stops your heart**

**You try to scream**

**But terror takes the sound before you make it**

**You start to freeze**

**As terror looks you between the eyes**

**You're paralyzed**

**Cause this is thriller**

**Thriller night**

**And no one's gonna to save you**

**From the beast about to strike**

**You know it's killer**

**Thriller night**

**You're fighting for your life**

**Inside a killer**

**Thriller tonight, yeah**

They go into another room and a vampire pops out of the coffin as well as a werewolf snarling. Sakura jumped and clinged to Naruto making him blush.

**You hear the door slam**

**You realize there's nowhere left to run**

**You feel the cold hand**

**And wonder if you'll ever see the sun**

**You close your eyes**

**And hope that this is just imagination**

**Girl, but all the while**

**You hear the creature creeping up behind**

**You're outta time**

**Cause this is thriller**

**Thriller night**

**There ain't no second** **chance**

**to count the thing with the forty eyes, girl**

**Thriller**

**Thriller night**

**You're fighting for your life**

**Inside a killer**

**Thriller tonight**

**Night creatures call**

**And the dead start to walk in their masquerade **

**There's no escaping from the jaws of the alien this time**

**You're open wide**

**This is the end of your life**

They get chased by an ax wielding freak and a psycho wearing a hockey mask holding a chain saw.

**There out to get you**

**There's demons closing in on every side**

**They will possess you**

**Unless you change that number on your dial**

**Now is the time**

**For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah**

**All through the night**

**I'll save you from the terror on the screen**

**I'll make you see**

**That this is thriller**

**Thriller night**

**Cause I can thrill you more**

**Than any ghoul would ever dare try**

**Thriller**

**Thriller night**

**So let me hold you tight**

**and share a**

**killer, diller, chiller**

**Thriller here tonight**

**Cause this is thriller**

**Thriller night**

**Girl, I can thrill you more**

**Than any ghoul would ever dare try**

**Thriller**

**Thriller night**

**So let me hold you tight**

**And share a**

**killer, thriller**

They lost them and ended up in a graveyard full of tombstones. They sigh in relief until the tombstones start to shake and hands and heads pop out one by one. They start to freak out.

**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

**Darkness falls across the land**

**The midnight hour is close at hand**

**Creatures crawl in search of blood**

**To terrorize y'all's neighborhood**

**And whosoever shall be found**

**Without the soul for getting down**

**Must stand and face the hounds of hell**

**And rot inside a corpse's shell**

**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

**Thriller, thriller**

**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

**Thriller night, thriller**

**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

**Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

**Thriller night, babe**

The zombies emerge moaning and groaning as they surround Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, I'm scared. What should we do?" Sakura asks

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll protect you." Naruto says

**The foulest stench is in the air**

**The funk of forty thousand years**

**And grizzly ghouls from every tomb**

**Are closing in to seal your doom**

**And though you fight to stay alive**

**Your body starts to shiver**

**for no mere mortal can resist**

**the evil of the thriller**

Naruto has an idea. "Hit it." he yells and the zombies and him break into the thriller dance bobbing and swaying. Sakura joins in. They stop and Vincent Price's evil laughter echoes the halls and Naruto and Sakura head for the exit.

"What a rush that was huh?" Naruto asks

"Yeah, it was." Sakura says

"Let's go somewhere private. I want to tell you something."

"Um okay."

They go out of the carnival and into the woods.

"So what do you want to say, Naruto-kun?"

"Well ever since I've met you, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. What I want to say is I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes I do. Also I'm going to tell you something I'm not sure you want to hear."

"What is it?"

"Well I'm different from everybody else. I'm not saying that about my personality but I'm not human. I'm a vampire."

"A vampire? Is this true?"

"Yes. Well now that I told you what I am, you'll just leave and never be my girlfriend."

"No, I would never do that. You're my boyfriend and I'll love you no matter what you are."

"That's good. So are you willing to give up your humanity to love me forever?" Naruto asks

"Yes. I want to become a vampire so I'll love you forever." Sakura says

"Are you sure? Once I bite you, you'll never be a human again."

"Yes, I'm very sure. Go ahead." She says removing her hood and parting her hair revealing her neck.

"That's my girl." He wraps his arms around her and inhales the scent of her blood on her neck and he sinks his fangs. Sakura gasps out in pain and then it turns into pleasure as Naruto drains her blood. He removes his fangs and licks the remaining blood off of her neck. He then rolls up his sleeve and rakes his nail across his arm and blood starts to trickle out of the wound. He gives Sakura his arm.

"Drink my blood and you shall become a vampire."

Sakura does so and loves the sweet taste. Naruto then puts her on the floor waiting her to change. A few minutes later, she rises up and looks at him with glazed eyes.

"How do you feel Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks

She smiles revealing sharp fangs, "I feel good" She coos. She then puts her hood back up and they hold hands going back to Naruto's car. On this Halloween night, two lovers begin their lives anew forever more.

The End

I hope you enjoy this Halloween treat. I sort of thought would this be a good story? I sort of thought it was a little crappy but hey It's my idea and I'm willing to let it out. Please read and review.


End file.
